<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whats behind my mask? by avalina_hallows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651370">whats behind my mask?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows'>avalina_hallows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy, Masks, Mystery, a bit creepy, joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whats behind my mask?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i always change my descrictin so what do i really look like 
do i have lavender hair or brown or maybe red  
do i have  tattos and pircings 
whats my age am i a sadistic 12 year old or a 22 year old woman who loves gore and murder a tad to much 
whats my name emma or amy or even amber or something else 
do i have brown eyes or blue or maybe green all you know is that i am a female but not even  thats all you know for sure or is it 
am i emotinless 12 year old who writes murder or a 20 year old who enjoys watching the world burn or i am just a person with myserty shrouding me 
or am i a witchcraft and wiccan user i
i give it till tommorw
i wonder what people will guess
 i cant wait to see oh the fun</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>